Le jeu de la souris
by SherlockSteph
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock revient d'entre les morts après deux mois d'absence. Il demande à Molly l'asile quelque temps. La co-habitation ne s'annonce pas des plus faciles. Il y aura une enquête, du suspense et de la romance. Sherlolly. Watson sera présent éventuellement, mais pas de slash. J'ai changé le classement pour M, parce que je suis maniaque.
1. Introduction

Sherlolly.

Je ne retire aucun avantage pécuniaire pour cette fiction. Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Mark Gatiss, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle et à la BBC.

Désolée à l'avance si Sherlock est trop OOC.

Je suis québécoise, alors, il se peut que les termes employés diffèrent de ceux de la France.

**Post-Reichenbach**

21 h, Molly se rendait tranquillement à pied vers son appartement après la fin de son quart de travail. Elle venait de terminer une semaine de travail de plus de 70 heures et elle avait hâte de profiter de son salon et regarder la télé avec un bon verre de vin. Elle pensait, aussi, à Sherlock; deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis sa « disparition » et elle se demandait ce qu'il advenait de lui. La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à la morgue, la journée de sa « mort ». Elle l'avait aidé pour sa mise en scène en falsifiant le rapport d'autopsie et en lui fournissant un médicament qui simulait la mort pendant quelques minutes. Juste avant de disparaître, il l'avait remercié gentiment et à sa grande surprise, il l'avait maladroitement enlacé avant de la quitter brusquement sans plus d'explications. Malgré elle, elle n'était pas capable de faire extraction de cette brève étreinte et dès qu'elle avait un moment de libre, elle repassait cette scène en boucle dans sa tête. Elle savait pour Sherlock que ça ne voulait rien dire et, d'ailleurs, il l'avait déjà sûrement supprimé, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine chaleur chaque fois qu'elle y pensait.

Toujours perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle était suivie depuis quelques minutes. Lors qu'elle s'en rendit compte, il était déjà trop tard, la personne l'avait empoigné et tiré vers la ruelle sombre juste à côté. Elle essaya de crier, mais l'individu posa sa main sur sa bouche bloquant ainsi les cris qu'elle essayait de pousser. Voyant son impuissance, elle se débattit pour lui faire lâcher prise. Peine perdue, il avait une poigne de fer. Il la poussa davantage dans la noirceur. Molly commença à avoir très peur, elle était incapable de faire un geste et la personne était visiblement beaucoup plus forte qu'elle. Soudainement, il la retourna et lui ordonna de rester silencieuse. Elle reconnut immédiatement cette voix, si chère à son cœur. Sherlock était de retour. Ce sentiment de bonheur passé, une boule de colère se forma dans le creux de son ventre. Comment a-t-il pu lui causer une si grande frayeur, un simple appel aurait été bienvenu? Mais non, il fallait que ce soit fait d'une manière _Sherlokienne_.

« Sher… », commença Molly, vite interrompue par l'homme en question.

« Chut, Molly, écoute-moi, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes récriminations, j'ai besoin que tu me loges quelque temps », commenta-t-il froidement.

« Bien….sûr…Sherlock, j'ai une dddeux…ième chambre », dit-elle en bégayant.

« Allons-y maintenant », dit-il. En la poussant légèrement pour qu'elle se remette en marche.

Le cerveau était en effervescence, Sherlock lui demandait de vivre avec elle dans son appartement. Elle fit un scan rapide de son appartement. Sherlock qui ne perdait pas une miette de ses pensées lui fit le commentaire suivant.

« Pas d'inquiétude, ton appartement est bien rangé. Par contre, je n'aime pas ton chat, mais je suppose que tu ne voudras pas t'en débarrasser pour moi? » Dit-il.

« Comment sais-tu que j'ai un chat? »

« J'ai fait une visite de reconnaissance ce matin », mentionna-t-il.

« Quoi! Tu es entré dans mon appartement? »

« Molly, un peu de calme. Ah oui, il faudrait que tu changes ta serrure, ça m'a pris à peine une minute pour ouvrir ta porte. Tu pourrais facilement te faire attaquer. Une jeune femme est une proie facile pour des individus malintentionnés », conclut-il.

Encore sous le choc, elle reprit le chemin de son appartement accompagné de Sherlock Holmes. Il marchait d'un bon pas sans égard pour elle. Toujours, le même Sherlock, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle remarqua qu'il semblait épuisé, Molly se doutait qu'il n'avait probablement pas dormi depuis longtemps et que son dernier repas décent devait dater de Mathusalem. Elle pressa le pas et bientôt, ils arrivèrent à son appartement. Elle eut un petit moment de gêne lorsqu'elle lui céda le passage pour le laisser entrer. Sherlock se dirigea immédiatement vers la cuisine. Surprise, Molly le suivit. Elle le vit s'assoir à sa table tout en se délestant de son manteau qui tomba mollement sur la chaise d'à côté. En soupirant, elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur, chercha des œufs et du fromage et prépara une omelette pour Sherlock. Elle resta silencieuse toute au long de la préparation, mais Molly attendait bien le questionner sur ses raisons de vouloir habiter chez elle. Curieuse, elle osa regarder dans sa direction, mais il semblait perdu dans son fameux palais de l'esprit.

En fait, Sherlock observait discrètement Molly. Il savait qu'elle avait mille et une questions à lui poser. Mais il aurait bien le temps de l'informer puisqu'il va passer un bon petit moment dans son appartement. Il était assez satisfait de son idée, Molly est assez complaisante et gentille, oui, c'était une très bonne idée de venir habiter chez elle. Ses expériences et ses recherches des hommes de Moriaty se feront très facilement à partir du portable de Molly et il pourra aussi la surveiller, car il n'était pas certain que le numéro un, Sébastien Moran, n'avait aucun doute sur sa mort et s'il avait un doute, Molly serait sûrement la première soupçonnée. Sherlock Holmes était assez satisfait de sa conclusion. Il fût interrompu dans ses réflexions par une délicieuse odeur de nourriture. En effet, Molly avait posé son assiette devant lui. Sans un mot de remerciement, il commença à manger. Elle grommela dans sa barbe sur le flagrant manque de politesse de Sherlock et décida d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'il mangeait. Sherlock attendit vaguement les mots « douche » et « quelques minutes », mais il ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux.

Elle alla à sa chambre et pris dans ses tiroirs des vêtements confortables et décents, elle trouva un bas de pyjama vert et une petite camisole noire et une petite culotte garçonne de la même couleur que sa camisole. Elle se sentait fébrile à savoir que Sherlock est présent dans son appartement pendant qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre une douche. Elle savait que c'était idiot, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Être nue tout près de l'homme de ses rêves suffisait à lui donner des palpitations. Elle ouvrit la porte de la douche et régla la température de l'eau. Comme ses muscles étaient endoloris à cause de la bousculade avec Sherlock un peu plus tôt, elle mit la température de l'eau très chaude et soupira lorsque l'eau glissa sur sa peau. Pendant quelques minutes, elle se laissa tomber dans une douce torpeur quand un bruit sourd la ramena à la réalité. Elle sentit un vent de fraicheur s'engouffrer sur son corps et à travers la buée, elle aperçut une ombre dans la salle de bain. Elle essuya la buée en espérant de tout son cœur que l'ombre ne soit pas Sherlock. Elle était pourtant certaine d'avoir verrouillé la porte.

« Qui est là? » s'écria Molly

« Ce n'est que moi Molly . Qui veux-tu que ce soit? » dit Sherlock avec un soupçon d'exaspération dans la voix.

« Mais… sors, tu ne dois pas être là. Je suis dans la douche », Molly était rouge pivoine.

«Je l'avais déjà constaté Molly, mais merci pour la précision, dit-il sarcastiquement. « Pas besoin de s'énerver, ce n'est qu'un corps tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat. De plus, il n'y a qu'une salle de bain dans cet appartement et j'avais un besoin urgent ».

« Sher…lock…ça ne se fait pas et ce n'est pas qu'un corps, c'est le mien. Je veux que tu sortes immédiatement et une fois ma douche terminée, nous allons devoir parler des règles de base à respecter dans mon appartement et … » tenta de dire Molly, mais Sherlock ouvrit soudainement la porte de la douche et s'apprêtait à lui dire qu'elle était ridicule, lorsque Molly hurla de sortir immédiatement sous peine de graves dommages corporels. Il renifla dédaigneusement et la détailla lentement de haut en bas et sortit sans un mot. Molly se dépêcha terminer ses ablutions, tout plaisir envolé, s'habilla en vitesse et partit à la recherche de Sherlock. Elle devait lui dire qu'il y avait certains comportements inacceptables en société et celui-ci figurait tout au haut de la liste à ne pas faire. De plus, elle ne pouvait pas oublier le fait qu'il devait connaître le moindre recoin de son anatomie maintenant, pensa-t-elle en rougissant.

Sherlock était mécontent de Molly. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il trouvait qu'il n'avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Quoique dès que l'occasion se présentera, il lui dira que les vêtements qu'elle portait au travail ne lui allaient absolument pas, se dit-il. Pour une des rares fois depuis deux mois, il se surprit à sourire, son mécontentement évanoui. Il attendait avec impatience le retour de Molly, la discussion promettait d'être intéressante.


	2. Chapter 1

**Je précise que je ne possède pas Sherlock…malheureusement. J'écris par amour.**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était une Molly passablement énervée qui arriva dans le salon. Mentalement, elle revoyait tous les points à discuter et elle ne laisserait surtout pas Sherlock la manipuler. Elle vit l'objet de ses pensées assis calmement dans son sofa. Elle se dirigea directement sur le fauteuil qui était en biais avec le sofa. Elle ne voulait pas pousser Sherlock dans ses retranchements en s'assoyant trop près de lui. Elle savait qu'il détestait la proximité « humaines ». Elle respira un bon coup et commença la discussion.

« Sherlock, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir de t'aider, mais si tu restes ici, il y a quelques règles à suivre. La première de toute : tu dois respecter mon intimité, ce qui veut dire, de ne pas être dans la salle de bain quand j'y suis, ça ne se fait pas. C'est très gênant… » Commença-t-elle.

De mauvaise foi, Sherlock répliqua : « Techniquement, je n'étais pas au même endroit, d'ailleurs, avec toute la buée dans la douche, il aurait été impossible, même pour moi, d'y voir grand-chose ».

« Sherlock, svp, juste, hum, écouter ce que je dis », dit Molly exaspérée. « Quand je suis dans la salle de bain, tu es persona non grata. OK? Je pense que ma demande est légitime? » dit-elle.

« Tout ce que je peux te promettre, c'est d'essayer de ne pas ouvrir la porte de la douche lorsque tu y seras », ne pouvant résister à la taquiner.

« Sherlock! » s'écria Molly.

« Molly! » dit Sherlock sur le même ton. « Tu n'avais pas d'autres règles à me signifier? »

« Ou… oui! Aucune expérience sur mon chat… jamais… ni mettre des morceaux de cadavres dans mon réfrigérateur ou mon micro-ondes et surtout lorsque je dors, t'abstenir de faire du bruit au-delà du raisonnable. Je pense que c'est tout pour le moment ». Sherlock soupira et prit un air affligé, mais acquiesça lentement. Quoiqu'au fond de lui, il savait qu'il ne respecterait aucune de ces règles. « De toute façon, je suis au-dessus des règles, je suis Sherlock Homes », pensa-t-il avec arrogance.

Le reste de la soirée fut très calme. Sherlock fit des recherches sur le portable de Molly et Molly en profita pour essayer de se détendre en lisant un livre avec un petit verre de vin. « C'était sa fin de semaine, après tout » se dit-elle. Par la suite, on n'attendit seulement le silence dans l'appartement entrecoupé par le changement de page du livre ou le bruit des touches du portable jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Vers 3 heures du matin, Molly s'étira et ferma son livre. Elle décida d'aller se coucher et mentionna à Sherlock qu'elle allait préparer sa chambre dans l'éventualité qu'il voudrait aller dormir. Il ne prit même pas le temps de répondre, Molly leva les yeux et se rendit dans la chambre d'amis préparer le lit. Quelques instants plus tard, elle alla dans sa chambre et s'endormit dès que sa tête se posa sur l'oreiller, elle avait eu une journée éprouvante.

Molly se réveilla soudainement lorsque Sherlock lui cria de venir tout de suite au salon. Il a dû crier son nom plusieurs fois avant qu'elle émerge, car le ton de Sherlock était très énervé. Elle regarda son réveil, il était 3 h 45 du matin. Elle dormait depuis à peine 30 minutes. Elle décida d'ignorer les appels et elle mit son oreiller sur sa tête. Il finira bien par arrêter, pensa-t-elle. Effectivement, il arrêta de l'appeler, Molly soupira d'aise et se repositionna confortablement espérant se rendormir rapidement. Son soulagement fut de courte durée, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit avec grand fracas et Sherlock entra sans plus de cérémonie. Molly fut prise par surprise, poussa un petit cri de frayeur. Sherlock s'avança vers le lit et lui dit qu'il devait sortir et qu'il avait besoin de ses services. Elle ferait office de « John ». Elle protesta vivement. Elle n'était pas une personne sur le terrain, elle réglait les problèmes dans son laboratoire et elle ne courrait pas après les « méchants ». Sherlock balaya son argument de la main et la tira du lit sans ménagement et sans prendre le temps de vérifier si elle était décente sous les couvertures. Heureusement, elle avait gardé ses vêtements de nuit, elle avait bien compris la leçon de la douche plus tôt en soirée et elle avait, aussi, compris que Sherlock était imprévisible et surtout qui n'aurait aucun scrupule a heurté sa pudeur si ça servait son propre intérêt.

« Ridicule Molly, faites vite, je te laisse 5 minutes pour t'habiller », dit-il, et il sortit sans attendre sa réponse. Molly exaspérée se dit que John devait être un saint pour être resté si longtemps avec lui. Même pas 24 heures et déjà Molly ressentait des envies de meurtre envers Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes lui mettait les nerfs en boule. Elle s'habilla rapidement, jean et un chandail et partit à la recherche de Sherlock. Il avait déjà son manteau sur le dos et attendait impatiemment Molly sur le bord de la porte. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre son manteau qu'il lui prit le bras et ils sortirent de l'appartement. Elle ne savait pas où elle devait aller et elle ne comptait pas sur Sherlock pour qu'il l'éclaire à ce sujet. Elle fit taire ses questions et le suivi silencieusement. Un taxi les attendait au pas de l'entrée de son immeuble et ils s'y engouffrèrent. Sherlock donna une adresse au chauffeur et lui demanda de se dépêcher.

Une fois arrivé à l'adresse, Sherlock sortit du taxi avec Molly à sa suite. Ils étaient près des docks et l'endroit ne disait rien qui vaille à Molly. Elle se demandait pourquoi Sherlock avait besoin de sa présence. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle était en fait la « couverture » de Sherlock en cas de pépin. Elle sentit la main de Sherlock prendre la sienne et s'apprêtait à lui demander la raison de ce rapprochement lorsqu'elle rencontra son regard, un regard qui disait, ne discute pas et fais ce que je dis. À part le fait qu'il soit près de 4 h 30 du matin, ils avaient l'air d'un couple amoureux. Ils marchèrent pendant quelques minutes et arrivèrent près d'une maison abandonnée. « Dieu du ciel, qu'est-ce que Sherlock recherche? », se dit Molly. Des éclats de rire se firent attendre tout près d'eux. Sans qu'elle comprenne le pourquoi, Sherlock la poussa sur le mur de brique et l'étreignit avec passion ce qui donna l'impression qu'ils étaient un couple apaisant leur passion. En fait, Sherlock était penché sur le cou de Molly et bougeait la tête pour imiter des baisers passionnés dans le cou. Il s'approcha de l'oreille de Molly et lui murmura de gémir doucement. Mortifiée et mal à l'aise, Molly obéissait à sa requête. Bientôt, ils virent passer un couple assez ivre qui cherchait un endroit où assouvir leur envie. Voyant le faux couple pris dans ce qui était à leurs yeux une étreinte passionnée, ils ricanèrent et lancèrent quelques commentaires salés dans leur direction et continuèrent leur chemin. Dès qu'ils furent loin, Sherlock leva la tête, mais resta dans l'étreinte avec Molly. Il lui chuchota qu'il pensait avoir découvert l'endroit de l'un des lieutenants de Moriaty. Il voulait faire une reconnaissance des lieux et passer inaperçu, c'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait amené. Molly toujours sonnée par la douce chaleur de Sherlock était incapable de s'empêcher de rougir, de plus elle était certaine que Sherlock avait deviné qu'elle n'avait pas eu besoin de faire semblant pour gémir dans ses bras quelques instants plus tôt. Sherlock cartographia les lieux. Il ne pouvait pas s'approcher de trop près et ainsi prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. Il resta donc dans les bras de Molly et continua à lui parler tranquillement à l'oreille, ce qui restait toujours pour un témoin, un couple cherchant à se donner quelques petits plaisirs taquins. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes et Sherlock lui dit qu'il pouvait repartir, il avait vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Il lui prit la main à nouveau et ils marchèrent lentement et dépassèrent la maison. Quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin, Sherlock lui lâcha sa main et héla le taxi qui passait près d'eux. Tout le temps que durèrent ces échanges, Molly fut incapable d'articuler un mot. Sa tête était remplie d'images de ce qui venaient de se passer et surtout elle avait l'odeur enivrante de Sherlock sur elle.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement à l'aube et Molly ne voulait qu'aller se coucher et rêver de ce moment qu'elle ne savait pas réel, mais qui la rendait euphorique. Sherlock ne lui laissa pas la chance de se sauver et lui demanda un café. Il s'installa à nouveau sur le portable de Molly. Molly s'exécuta et lui prépara son café; noir, deux sucres comme il l'aimait. Elle posa sa tasse près de lui et s'en alla se coucher; les questions pouvaient attendre à plus tard.

Sherlock sentit plus qu'il ne vit le café posé près de lui. Ce qui le ramena à Molly. Il savait qu'elle le questionnerait plus tard sur la petite escapade de cette nuit, mais il avait déjà une réponse toute préparée à lui donner et il savait qu'elle l'accepterait. Molly lui faisait confiance et il savait qu'il allait profiter de cette confiance pour l'amener là où il voulait. Entre temps, il était très satisfait de ce qu'il avait vu. La maison était effectivement abandonnée, mais il a constaté plusieurs signes qu'elle était habitée jusqu'à tout récemment. Il avait remarqué de légères traces de doigts dans la poussière des fenêtres et les rideaux étaient neufs, il avait assez d'éléments pour conclure qu'il y avait eu de l'activité dans cette bâtisse. Il comptait la visiter, seul cette fois, pour y trouver des indices lui permettant de remonter jusqu'à Sébastian Moran.

Sherlock s'étira et décida d'aller se coucher une heure ou deux. Il passa devant la chambre de Molly et il entendit un léger bruit. Il savait qu'elle ne dormait pas encore. Il n'était pas assez dénué de sentiment pour savoir qu'il avait profité d'elle cette nuit, mais il était assez sociopathe pour ne pas s'en culpabiliser. Le souvenir de cette nuit s'interposa à son esprit, honnêtement, l'expérience de proximité avec Molly ne fut pas désagréable. Il classa cette information dans le dossier Molly avec la mention « À supprimer ? ».


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

**Toujours la même annonce, je ne possède pas Sherlock…**

**Merci aux deux personnes qui ont commenté ma fic. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle pourrait trouver preneuse, je suis un peu à contrecourant pour ce couple dans le fandom « français ».**

Le cellulaire de Molly la réveilla vers midi. Elle gémit, car elle sentait que sa tête allait exploser par le manque de sommeil. Avec tous les événements de la veille, le sommeil avait tardé à venir. Elle s'étira et regarda le message texte. Surprise, elle vit que c'était un message de John. Il voulait l'inviter à souper ce soir, il s'excusait de lui demander à la dernière minute, mais il avait besoin de sortir un peu. Ne sachant quoi répondre, elle se leva et partit à la recherche de Sherlock. Il le chercha dans l'appartement et cogna à sa chambre et elle n'eut pas de réponse, Sherlock était sorti et Dieu seul sait quand il reviendra. Sherlock étant absent, elle prit la décision d'accepter le souper et elle envoya sa réponse positive à John. Son texto arriva rapidement, il ira la chercher à 19 h à son appartement et ils iront par la suite au petit restaurant tout près de chez elle. Un peu paniqué qu'il vienne chez elle, elle lui dit qu'elle avait une petite course à faire avant et qu'elle irait le rejoindre directement au restaurant. John lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de problème et la remercia.

Elle se rendit à la cuisine pour se sustenter d'un toast avec de la confiture aux fraises accompagné d'un thé blanc parfumé à la tangerine. Une fois terminée, elle décida de prendre son bain et de relaxer avant d'aller faire ses courses du samedi et aussi de faire un détour par le centre d'achats pour aller chercher une robe pour la soirée de ce soir. Faire les boutiques va lui permettre d'évacuer le trop-plein d'émotions de la nuit passée. Elle se questionnait sur la demande de John, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proches, son texto l'avait surpris, mais elle était heureuse de sortir avec lui, car il n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de sortir avec la gent masculine, sa grande timidité l'empêchait souvent de discuter avec les hommes. Malheureusement, elle était dans un siècle où les hommes aiment les femmes sures d'elles. Elle se savait très intelligente, mais pas autant que Sherlock; cela dit, personne n'est aussi intelligent que lui. Elle était la plus jeune pathologiste employée par l'hôpital St-Bart's et malgré tout, elle avait tout de la petite souris. En tout cas, c'était l'impression que les gens avaient d'elle. Comme ses pensées prenaient un tour pessimiste, elle décida de prendre son bain rapidement et d'aller courir les boutiques pour ce soir. « Rien de mieux que de dépenser un peu pour soi, pour se remonter le moral », se dit-elle.

Molly arriva essoufflée avec des paquets plein les mains et déposa le tout sur sa table à manger. Elle mit les provisions dans le réfrigérateur et pris les deux sacs de vêtements et accessoires pour ce soir. Elle avait fait une folie, mais elle pouvait se le permettre avec son salaire de pathologiste. Toujours dans sa bulle, elle ne vit pas que Sherlock était assis sur le sofa et la fixait depuis de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle s'en aperçut, elle sursauta.

« Sherlock, tu es revenu », elle se flagella mentalement pour la stupidité de sa phrase.

« C'est une évidence, Molly » dit sarcastiquement Sherlock. « Tu sors ce soir? » Sa question était posée, mais elle était purement rhétorique. Sherlock l'avait déjà déduit.

« Oui…avec…J…ohn » Molly se sentait gênée de le dire sans trop savoir pourquoi.

« Et pourquoi John prendrait la peine de souper avec toi? Tu n'es pas son genre, pas assez blonde, pas assez spectaculaire, trop… » Sherlock fut interrompu par une Molly folle de rage.

« Arrête-toi immédiatement, Sherlock. Ne t'aventure pas de nouveau sur ce terrain. De plus, ce n'est pas une sortie « entre amoureux », je suis presque certaine qu'il a besoin d'écoute, il a été dévasté ces derniers mois, tu lui manques, Sherlock. Il t'aime, tu es son ami, tu le comprends au moins? » lâcha Molly. Sherlock fut surpris de la colère soudaine de Molly, il ne cherchait qu'à lui dire que John aimait les femmes superficielles et faciles, ce qui n'était évidemment pas le cas de Molly donc, il trouvait surprenant qu'il l'ait invité à sortir ce soir. De plus, une colère s'insinua au fond de lui par la dernière remarque de Molly, il s'écria en s'avançant vers elle : « Je suis mort pour lui. Grâce à moi, il est vivant, Molly. Je pense donc être en mesure de comprendre son désarroi! » Il se pencha vers elle, son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. Molly fut déstabilisée par cette proximité. Elle recula quelques pas, bafouilla qu'elle devait se préparer pour ce soir et fila dans sa chambre. Elle ne préférait pas combattre Sherlock ce soir, elle savait qu'elle perdrait lamentablement la bataille.

Sherlock respira un bon coup. Il se demandait ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il n'était pas lui-même, c'est dernier temps. En fait, si, il était lui-même, car il avait blessé Molly, encore une fois, se dit-il. Mais il avait éprouvé le besoin de se justifier auprès de Molly pour John, et jamais, non, jamais, il se justifiait. « Je suis trop fatigué, la fatigue fissure ma logique », pensa-t-il. Tôt ou tard, il savait qu'il devra prendre une bonne nuit de sommeil, mais pour l'instant, il avait besoin d'analyser toutes les informations prises sur le terrain de la maison abandonnée, il s'est assis sur le sofa et entra dans son palais de l'esprit.

Molly déballa sa robe en soie et la mit sur son lit. La couleur était magnifique, un beau vert émeraude. Elle était ajustée, mais sage sur le devant, toute la beauté de la robe se trouvait au dos, il n'y avait presque pas de tissus qui recouvrait le dos, à peine une bande diaphane à mi-dos et laissait entrevoir le haut et le ceux du dos. Elle ne pouvait pas mettre de collier avec cette robe, alors elle décida d'y aller avec un beau bracelet en or finement ciselé et de boucles en diamant. Son dernier achat, le plus dispendieux, était la paire de souliers à talons hauts avec une fine broche de brillants. Molly voulait être belle ce soir et elle avait pris les moyens pour l'être. Elle s'occupa de ses cheveux, qu'elle ondula et laissa libre de leurs mouvements. Elle resta sage pour le maquillage, elle aimait être naturelle. Une fois terminé, elle mit sa robe, ses souliers et tournoya sur elle-même, elle se trouvait jolie. Elle posa la main sur la poignée de porte et hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Elle avait peur des remarques peu flatteuses que Sherlock pourrait lui dire et ainsi gâcher sa soirée à venir. Avec un soupir de résignation, elle sortit de la chambre. Elle avança vers le salon pour y trouver Sherlock assis sur le sofa complètement immergé dans ses pensées. Elle passa devant lui sans oser le regarder et se dirigea vers son placard pour y prendre son manteau. Les poils de ses bras s'hérissèrent soudainement et elle sut à cette seconde que Sherlock était derrière elle, il l'avait suivi et l'examinait attentivement, son regard glissant sur son corps. Molly leva courageusement les yeux et elle vit une lueur d'admiration dans ceux de Sherlock, vite remplacée par de l'indifférence.

« Tu es très jolie, Molly » dit Sherlock d'un ton neutre.

« Ahem…merci Sherlock » murmura Molly.

« Objectivement, ta robe te va très bien, elle souligne ton corps svelte et la couleur s'harmonise parfaitement avec celle de tes cheveux. Bon choix de chaussures, pas trop hautes et elles font paraître tes jambes plus longues. Ton parfum est très discret et de bon goût et tes cheveux sont mieux avantagés lorsque tu les coiffes ainsi » conclut Sherlock.

Molly eut le souffle coupé par l'avalanche de compliments de Sherlock et elle attendait le soufflet d'un instant à l'autre, elle se dépêcha donc de le remercier et mettre son manteau avant qu'il ajoute un autre commentaire sur sa tenue. Sherlock la surprit encore en l'aidant à le mettre.

« Passe une belle soirée, Molly Hooper, et laisse ton cellulaire ouvert dans l'éventualité que j'aie besoin de te joindre. Et merci de prendre soin de John » dit Sherlock en lui ouvrant la porte. Molly, tel un automate, prit ses clés et son sac à main et sortit de l'appartement encore ébranlée par la gentillesse de Sherlock.

Sherlock referma la porte et retourna sur le sofa. Il prit une petite pause pour penser à Molly. Il se rendit compte qu'il l'avait ajouté dans la courte, très courte liste des personnes qu'il considérait comme signifiantes dans sa vie. Il rationalisa son attachement envers elle par le fait qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie et qu'elle a toujours été d'une fidélité sans faille malgré tout ce que la journaliste avait sorti à propos de lui. Oui, se dit-il, Molly méritait amplement d'y être ajoutée. Satisfait d'avoir catalogué Molly, il essaya de se reconnecter avec son esprit. Peine perdue, le souper entre Molly et John l'agaçait trop. Et le pire, il sentait un sentiment de déplaisir s'insinuer en lui. À ce stade, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause de Molly soupant avec son meilleur ami ou le contraire et c'était la dernière partie qui le choquait au plus haut point. À la rigueur, être un peu contrarié que ce soit Molly qui était avec John au lieu de lui était une réaction normale, mais être dérangé par John à cause de Molly, il ne pouvait le concevoir. Sachant qu'il ne réussirait pas à analyser davantage ce soir, il prit son manteau et sortit prendre de l'air.

Sherlock savait très bien où il se dirigeait, il se fit une bonne conscience en se disant qu'il veillait à la sécurité de Molly. De loin, il aperçut Molly et John attablés près de la fenêtre, buvant un verre de vin et semblant discuter avec animation. Molly semblait très à l'aise de même que John. Même de loin, il voyait très bien la connexion entre eux. Il en fut irrité. « Pourquoi, Molly, n'est pas comme ça avec lui? Elle n'avait rien d'insignifiant en ce moment. », se dit-il. Il surveilla encore un peu le couple et recula dans la nuit. Aussi, voir John fut tout aussi difficile qu'il s'y attendait. Il a beau dire qu'il ne faisait pas dans les sentiments, mais il n'était pas certain qu'il était capable encore d'y croire.

Ignorant tout de ce qui se tramait à l'extérieur, Molly et John passaient une agréable soirée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Un regard extérieur aurait pu penser qu'il était en couple tellement ils étaient naturels dans leur conversation. Ils rirent souvent et John put échapper à sa peine l'espace de ce moment. À fin du repas, ils continuèrent à discuter, mais le temps fila rapidement et la fermeture du restaurant les obligea à partir. En bon gentleman, John s'offrit de la raccompagner jusqu'à son appartement et Molly accepta avec plaisir.

« Molly, je tiens à te remercier pour cette soirée. J'avais besoin d'être avec une personne qui connaissait Sherlock pour discuter, mais finalement, je ne suis rendu compte que par ta seule présence, je me sentais déjà mieux. Je n'ai pas éprouvé le besoin de parler de Sherlock, et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier ». Molly rougit violemment à ces mots.

« John, j'ai aussi passé une excellente soirée. Je me doutais bien que tu souhaiterais parler de Sherlock ce soir et j'ai été très surprise de ton silence à ce propos »

« En fait, je ne voulais pas briser la magie du moment par de la mélancolie…Molly, je souhaiterais te revoir, est-ce que tu peux l'envisager de ton côté? »

« Bien sûr John. Je serais heureuse de te revoir. » Elle fut récompensée par un sourire franc de John. « Et bien, » se dit Molly, « cette conclusion est pour le moins inattendue ».

Arrivée au pied de l'immeuble, Molly savait qu'elle devait monter seule. John semblait espérer qu'elle l'invite à monter pour un dernier café, mais elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée pour eux, et ce, même si Sherlock n'avait pas été présent chez elle. Elle lui souhaita donc « bonne nuit » et John dut accepter de la quitter. Elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte lorsqu'il la surprit en l'enlaçant et l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue. Il lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle était superbe dans cette robe, que Sherlock était un vrai crétin pour ne pas l'avoir remarqué de son vivant et il partit en lui arrachant la promesse de se voir bientôt.

Encore sur la beauté du moment, Molly monta tranquillement vers son appartement quand elle fut happée brutalement. « Ça commençait à devenir une fâcheuse habitude de me faire prendre par surprise », se dit-elle avec résignation. Elle rencontra deux yeux bleus remplis de fureur. « Oh Dieu, qu'ai-je fait à Sherlock pour qu'il soit aussi brusque envers moi » s'inquiéta-t-elle.


	4. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous.**

**Je tiens à remercier personnellement, les personnes ayant laissé un gentil commentaire sur mon histoire. Sachez que je suis sensible à vos mots (Elyon, Stéphanie, Monirosez, amada-dream et MellyPan.) **

**Un petit commentaire particulier à ****Elyon****…je n'aime pas les triangles amoureux entre les personnages principaux. C'est du pur Sherlolly cette histoire (rire). Molly aime Sherlock et Sherlock...bien…on le sera bientôt. Par contre, rien n'oblige les autres personnages de tomber en amour avec eux.**

Sherlock était comme fou. Lorsqu'il a entendu et vu l'échange entre Molly et John, il avait vu rouge. « John a osé toucher à ma pathologiste! » s'exclama-t-il très contrarié contre son ami. Sans se préoccuper d'analyser ce qu'il venait de penser, il perdit le peu de sa rationalité qu'il lui restait lorsqu'il vit Molly encore troublée par son échange avec John. Il ne put s'empêcher de la tirer vers lui, son corps heurta le sien et il la dévisagea longuement, ne sachant pas quoi dire et surtout tentant de calmer le tumulte en lui. En voyant de l'incompréhension dans les yeux de Molly, il comprit qu'il avait été trop loin et il sut avec clarté ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. « De la jalousie, je ressens de la jalousie envers John …c'est impossible », se dit-il abasourdi. Soudainement, sans qu'un mot fût prononcé, il la relâcha et il partit dans la nuit.

Molly ne revit pas Sherlock de la semaine. De plus, il eût beaucoup d'activités à la morgue et elle fit de nombreuses heures supplémentaires. En fait, travailler autant l'arrangeait, car ça lui permettait d'éviter de penser à Sherlock et son comportement exagéré. Elle n'avait pas revu John aussi, son horaire chargé étant en cause. D'ailleurs, elle devait faire plus attention avec John. Il était fragile et elle représentait une bouée à la mort de Sherlock, elle voulait bien être son ami, mais il était hors de question qu'elle entame une relation avec lui. De toute façon, simplement le fait que Sherlock soit vivant était une excellente raison pour garder cette relation seulement « amicale ». Sherlock a semblé très mal réagir la dernière fois. Elle se demandait s'il était jaloux d'elle, qu'il pensait qu'elle lui volait son meilleur ami. Elle n'expliquait toujours pas clairement son emportement, elle en était qu'à des suppositions. Exténuée, elle s'assit à son bureau pour y faire un peu de paperasse, quand elle sentit la vibration de son cellulaire. Un texto de Sherlock venait d'apparaître.

**- Puis-je rester à votre appartement ce soir ? - SH**

Elle se dépêcha à lui écrire

**- Oui, sans problème. – Molly**

Molly ne reçut pas d'autres messages textes de Sherlock après le sien, le contraire l'aurait d'ailleurs étonnée. Elle, qui ne voulait pas penser à Sherlock, et bien, elle savait que c'était impossible maintenant. Elle appréhendait le moment de le revoir. Pour éviter de penser à ce soir, Molly entreprit de ne pas se donner une seconde de répit. Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était seule dans la morgue, il était déjà 22 h. « Bon sang, 14 heures de travail, aujourd'hui, si je continue à ce rythme, je vais tomber raide morte», se dit-elle avec le mauvais humour qui la caractérisait. Elle prit son cellulaire et elle vit deux messages textes. Un de Sherlock et l'autre de John. Elle répondit à celui de Sherlock en premier, il lui demandait de rentrer dès que possible.

**- Je suis désolée, beaucoup de travail. J'arrive dans 10 minutes. -Molly**

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

**- Je suis déjà dans votre appartement. Amener du chinois, vous devez manger. - SH**

**- Je vous avais dit de changer de serrure, trop facile. - SH**

Molly regardait les derniers textos interloqués, mais y répondit.

**- OK, je vais y aller. À plus tard. - Molly**

Molly soupira et se changea rapidement. Elle se souvient qu'elle n'avait toujours pas répondu au texto de John. Il lui demandait si elle voulait prendre un café avec lui demain soir. Molly hésitait, non parce qu'elle ne voulait pas y aller, mais plutôt, qu'il serait difficile avec Sherlock, de retour, chez elle. Elle reprocha vivement cette pensée, Sherlock ne menait pas sa vie.

**- Demain, impossible. Travaille tard. Après demain? - Molly**

John lui répondit quelques minutes plus tard.

**- C'est parfait. Je viens te chercher? - John**

**- Oui, au travail, je termine à 19 h. – Molly**

**- Enfin… - John**

Molly regarda le dernier texto et se surprit à rire de bon cœur. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait beaucoup John et comprenait très bien qu'il ait pu se faufiler dans le cœur de Sherlock. Elle mit son cellulaire dans sa poche et partit vers le restaurant chinois pour y apporter quelques plats pour elle et Sherlock.

Arrivée à son appartement, elle figea sur place. Sherlock semblait être passé dans un rouleau compresseur. Elle mit ses sacs sur la table à l'entrée et se précipita vers lui.

« Que t'est-il arrivé? Tu as besoin d'aide? » s'écria Molly

« As-tu de quoi recoudre ainsi que du désinfectant? » lui dit Sherlock sans répondre à ses interrogations.

« Oui, j'ai ma trousse de premiers soins, je vais la chercher ». De retour avec sa trousse, elle vit que Sherlock était vraiment très pâle. Elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé, mais les soins étaient visiblement plus urgents. Il voulut retirer son manteau, mais il grimaça vivement. Molly vient à son secours en tentant de le toucher le moins possible. Ce qu'elle vit lui glaça son sang. Sa chemise était déchirée et pleine de sang séché dans son dos. Elle déboutonna délicatement la chemise et l'enleva lentement. Malgré toute sa délicatesse, certaines plaies se remirent à saigner. Elle essaya de faire abstraction d'un Sherlock torse nu dans son salon. « Je suis mauvaise, Sherlock est en train de souffrir et je ne pense qu'à son corps à moitié nu devant moi…reprends-toi Molly » chicane-t-elle. La chemise retirée et son esprit calmé, Molly nettoya les plaies. Elle en compta trois, fait à l'arme blanche. Deux des trois blessures nécessitaient des points de suture.

« Sherlock, je n'ai pas d'anesthésiant dans mon appartement. On devrait aller à l'hôpital »

« Molly, je. Suis. Mort, tu te rappelles. Tu devras faire avec les moyens du bord. Je survivrai, j'ai connu pire. »

« Mais… » commença Molly

« Suffis Molly! Juste le faire ». Sherlock semblait sur le point de perdre patience. Molly ravala ses paroles et lui demanda de s'assoir sur une chaise de la cuisine, elle pourra le recoudre plus facilement. Elle mit ses gants mis, le fil dans l'aiguille et d'une main assurée commença, à fermer la première plaie. Elle le sentit tressaillir lorsque l'aiguille entra pour la première fois sans sa peau, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle travailla le plus rapidement possible. Lorsqu'elle termina sa tâche, elle nettoya doucement son dos pour enlever toutes les impuretés qui restaient. Sherlock courba soudainement le dos, Molly réussit à l'attraper par le bras l'empêchant ainsi de s'écrouler sur le sol.

« Tu as perdu beaucoup de sang, Sherlock, tu dois te reposer »

Pour une fois, Sherlock ne protesta pas et acquiesça. Molly lui donna de l'ibuprofène et lui ordonna de manger un peu avant d'aller se coucher. L'humour sarcastique de Sherlock ne peut s'empêcher de répliquer.

« Oui, chef…oui ». Mais Molly vit un sourire caché derrière ses mots.

Ils mangèrent en silence, Molly rongeait son frein, elle voulait absolument savoir qui l'avait blessé. Malheureusement, Sherlock ne semblait pas disposer à l'informer. Après quelques bouchées, il repoussa son assiette et lui demanda son aide à contrecœur lorsqu'il était évident pour lui qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendre à la chambre sans elle. Il s'appuya donc lourdement sur les épaules de Molly qui essayaient encore de ne pas penser au contact de la peau nue de Sherlock tout contre elle. Elle frissonna malgré elle, ce qui lui valut un regard narquois de Sherlock mais heureusement, il choisit de se taire. Une fois Sherlock couché dans le lit, Molly bafouilla qu'elle avait un ou deux chandails masculins qui pourraient faire l'affaire pour remplacer sa chemise et que s'il le souhaitait, elle pourrait faire quelques courses pour lui demain matin puisqu'elle travaillait seulement à partir de 13 h. Quelques secondes plus tard, il l'a surpris en lui disant « Merci ». Elle le laissa se reposer et retourna à son repas non sans lui avoir laissé un verre d'eau avec le boitier de pilules.

Sherlock ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. Il était en colère d'avoir été si stupide un peu plus tôt. S'il avait été plus attentif, les blessures sur son dos auraient pu être évitées. Il se consolait en se disant qu'il avait quand même réussi à tuer son assaillant. Un sbire de Moran, il en était certain. Heureusement, l'homme l'avait pris seulement pour un intrus trop curieux, il n'avait pas découvert sa véritable identité. Par contre, il savait que Moran n'irait plus dans cette cache. Il devait recommencer à zéro. Le mieux, c'est de rester à couvert quelques jours et l'appartement de Molly était l'endroit idéal. « Demain, il donnera une explication à Molly, il lui devait bien ça », se dit-il.

Molly finit son repas et débarrassa le tout. Elle prit le magnifique manteau de Sherlock et elle y glissa ses doigts, il était malheureusement irréparable avec tous les trous que le couteau a faits. « Il faudrait le remplacer aussi. Elle verra ça demain avec Sherlock », pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre pour y chercher quelques effets pour la nuit et prit une douche rapide. Habillée décemment, elle marcha silencieusement vers la chambre de Sherlock et ouvrit la porte. Il dormait profondément. Molly referma la porte et alla se coucher.

Le lendemain matin, elle ouvrit les yeux vers 7 heures; après seulement 5 heures de sommeil. Elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits de la maison et force est de constater qu'elle restait silencieuse. Elle s'étira longuement et mit sa robe de chambre, elle avait grandement besoin de caféine ce matin. Une fois levée, elle pu affirmer que Sherlock était toujours endormi. Elle se prépara donc son café et son petit déjeuner.

Après avoir regardé les nouvelles du matin, elle décida d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien du côté de Sherlock. Elle observa du seuil de la porte et elle vit qu'il était toujours endormi. Molly s'approcha doucement vers lui et toucha subtilement son front afin de vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de température. Soudainement, les yeux de Sherlock s'ouvrirent et il réagit au quart de tour en l'empoignant avec force et la lança sur le lit. Avant de réaliser que c'était Molly, il avait déjà embarqué sur elle et s'apprêtait à abattre son poing au visage. Molly cria et mit ses mains devant son visage en attendant le coup qui n'est pas venu. En effet, Sherlock avait suspendu son geste, il l'avait reconnu. Molly s'écria « Sherlock, tes blessures, elles vont se rouvrir, lâche-moi ». Toujours à califourchon sur elle, Sherlock prit soudain conscience de l'intimité de sa prise et la relâcha non sans un gémissement de douleur. Molly très inquiète regarda rapidement son dos et heureusement, les sutures avaient bien tenu. Cette constatation faite, elle sortit du lit en rougissant. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir été troublé par cette proximité involontaire.

« Pardon Molly, c'est dernier temps, j'ai dormi dans des endroits où le danger pouvait survenir à n'importe quel instant. Je crois que j'ai gardé le réflexe de survie », s'excusa Sherlock.

« Ce n'est pas grave Sherlock, j'ai surtout eu peur pour toi. En fait, je venais vérifier si tu allais bien et si tu avais besoin de quelque chose, car je vais aller au centre d'achats pour faire quelques emplettes avant d'aller travailler. » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'ai besoin de vêtements, sous-vêtements et un nouveau manteau, simplement le nécessaire, ma taille pour les pantalons est 32 et pour les chemises, la grandeur est petite. Pour le reste, je te fais confiance. Molly, je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi, mais je te rembourserai dès que possible. Mais si tu n'as pas assez d'argent, je pourrais demander à Mycroft ». Sherlock prononça le nom de Mycroft avec mépris. Molly enregistra que Sherlock n'avait toujours pas enterré la hache de guerre avec lui,

« Non, ça va. J'ai le nécessaire »

« Bien » dit Sherlock avec un visible soulagement. Il reprit en lui demandant si elle acceptait qu'il reste une semaine ou deux à son appartement, après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il avait besoin de se faire discret quelque temps.

« Tu es toujours la bienvenue, Sherlock. Est-ce que tu veux que je désinfecte tes plaies avant de partir? »

« Non, ça va aller, je vais me rendormir, tu pourras le faire à ton retour. » dit gentiment Sherlock en se recouchant.

« Sherlock, je vais prendre congé aujourd'hui, tu as besoin de soin. » remarqua Molly. Sherlock protesta faiblement en affirmant qu'il était parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul et qu'il n'avait certainement pas besoin d'une nounou. Molly dit bravement « mon choix est fait, Sherlock, quoi que tu en dises, tu as besoin de moi aujourd'hui. Je reste. » Surpris par la fermeté de ses propos, Sherlock abandonna la partie, il savait qu'elle avait raison, même s'il rechignait à l'admettre et sous l'impulsion du moment, il lui prit les mains et les serra tendrement. Ce contact, il devait bien l'admettre, lui faisait du bien. Pour une fois, il ne chercha pas analyser et apprécia l'instant présent.

« Va Molly, à ton retour, je te donnerai une explication » lui dit Sherlock. Molly hocha la tête et sortit en refermant la porte, encore émue par le moment qui venait de se passer.


	5. Molly essaie de se rebeller

**Quand Molly essaie de tenir tête à Sherlock. Oui, c'est possible.**

**Encore merci pour vos encouragements. Je suis de peu de mots, mais reconnaissante.**

**Ce chapitre a beaucoup de dialogue, en espérant que je serai garder votre attention...pour le prochain chapitre.**

Molly appela au travail pour prendre un congé et donna comme raison qu'elle avait une obligation familiale. Étant donné qu'elle ne manquait jamais et qu'elle avait fait plus que les heures requises cette semaine, son supérieur lui accorda immédiatement son congé. Lorsqu'elle raccrocha. Molly ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de la culpabilité. Sentiment qui fut balayé par l'image de Sherlock allongé dans le lit. Elle prit donc ses clés et sortit faire les courses.

Deux heures plus tard, Molly était de retour dans l'appartement et Sherlock dormait toujours, ne voulant pas le réveiller, elle demeura dans sa salle à manger, se fit un petit en-cas et s'occupa un peu en surfant sur le Net.

Elle entendit Sherlock l'appeler faiblement de sa chambre vers 15 h. Elle s'y précipita. En rentrant, elle le découvrit aussi pâle que ce matin. Il avait besoin de sortir du lit et il se sentait encore trop faible pour risquer de le faire seul et s'écrouler devant Molly. « Il avait trop d'orgueil pour cela », pensa-t-il. Il s'appuya sur elle et il dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Tu peux me laisser Molly, je t'appellerai afin que tu m'aides pour retourner au lit », lui dit-il.

Molly en profita pour aller réchauffer la soupe qu'elle avait faite un peu plus tôt pour Sherlock. Il avait besoin de reprendre de la couleur et surtout, de se nourrir pour qu'il guérisse rapidement. Elle laissa mijoter à feu doux et retourna près de la salle de bain espérant lui avoir laissé suffisamment de temps pour ne pas envahir son intimité. Sherlock l'appela quelques instants plus tard. Elle le vit se tenant sur le rebord du meuble-lavabo prêt à s'évanouir. Elle se hâta de lui offrir son aide. Sherlock l'accepta, mais il se sentait frustré de son état général. Rendue au lit, elle lui demanda de s'assoir pour qu'elle puisse désinfecter ses plaies. Elle revient avec le nécessaire. Elle examina attentivement les blessures, une par une, celles avec les sutures guérissaient déjà tandis que la troisième, elle vit beaucoup de rougeurs autour. Elle y toucha délicatement et Molly remarqua un certain gonflement, elle était donc infectée. Il était facile de déduire que si elle n'était pas traitée rapidement, l'état de Sherlock pourrait se dégrader rapidement.

« Sherlock, il te faudrait de la pénicilline pour l'infection qui se propage dans une de tes blessures. » s'inquiéta Molly.

« Je n'irai pas à l'hôpital Molly. Trois vies sont déterminées par le fait que je suis mort. Si par hasard Sébastien Moran a le plus petit doute, il les tuera. C'est impossible, trouve autre chose »

« Sherlock » tenta de raisonner Molly, « tu peux en mourir!»

« Molly, dois-je me répéter encore une fois, j'ai pourtant été claire. Tu es médecin. Guéris-moi. Mieux, tu dois être en mesure de faire la prescription »

« Sherlock, tu n'existes plus. Je pourrais perdre mon travail en la faisant sous un faux nom »

« Ton choix est fait, alors. Cette discussion est terminée. Laisse-moi » dit-il en la congédiant du revers de la main.

« Sherlock, tu es impossible. Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir. Bien sûr que je vais t'aider, je suis simplement en train de penser à une autre solution. Oui…j'ai trouvé. Je vais me la prescrire pour moi-même. J'avoue que ce n'est pas fréquent qu'une pathologiste fasse des prescriptions, mais nous le pouvons. Je vais envoyer la prescription à la pharmacie et me faire livrer le médicament dès que possible. On ne posera pas de questions, c'est un médicament somme toute bénin »

« C'est bien. » dit simplement Sherlock.

« Sherlock, j'ai fait de la soupe, je t'ordonne de manger un peu, attends-moi, je reviens »

« Comme si je pouvais aller ailleurs Molly. Tu as d'autres phrases aussi inutiles dans ton répertoire? » Molly sursauta sur la dureté des mots et le quitta non sans lui avoir donné un regard rempli de reproches.

Molly était de nouveau en colère contre Sherlock. Elle était au petit soin pour lui et il trouvait le moyen de l'insulter, il méritait une bonne paire de baffes. Elle se promit de le faire dès qu'il se sentirait mieux. Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, Molly lui prépare son bol de soupe et un verre de jus d'orange et lui apporta avec un plateau. Sherlock resta silencieux, mais elle avait une conscience aiguë de son regard fixé sur elle observant le moindre de ses mouvements. Elle remonta les oreillers, mit le plateau sur Sherlock et après s'être assurée qu'il était capable de se nourrir seul, ressortit de la chambre. Par la suite, elle appela la pharmacie pour lui transmettre sa prescription. Le pharmacien lui promit que sa prescription arrivera d'ici 30 minutes. Elle le remercia et raccrocha. Molly prit une bonne respiration et se dirigea courageusement vers la chambre de Sherlock. « Je suis masochiste », se dit-elle.

Sherlock reconnaissait qu'il avait été injuste envers Molly, mais rester dans ce lit le rendait fou. S'il devait passer une autre journée alité, il allait sûrement mourir d'ennui à défaut de son infection. Son esprit avait besoin de rester en activité, il avait besoin de s'activer. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait enfermer entre quatre murs sans possibilité de s'occuper. « Ah, j'attends les pas de Molly, je vais pouvoir me distraire un peu en sa compagnie. En espérant qu'elle ne soit pas plus fâchée par ce qu'il lui avait dit. Non, elle m'aura déjà pardonné, elle le fait toujours. » se dit-il satisfait de sa conclusion.

Molly entra dans la chambre pour reprendre le plateau. Elle n'osait pas regarder Sherlock de peur de rencontrer son regard méprisant. Elle prit le plateau et s'apprêtait à partir, lorsque Sherlock lui demanda de rester. Encore hésitante, elle tenait le plateau entre ses mains ne sachant pas quoi faire. Sherlock méritait une leçon, mais le cœur de Molly ne pouvait se résoudre à se venger. Elle mit donc le plateau par terre et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sherlock, qui avait pu suivre tout le cheminement dans la tête de Molly, était satisfait de son choix, mais en même temps, il se réconfortait dans l'idée que les sentiments rendaient faibles une personne, il avait à côté de lui l'exemple parfait. Molly restait silencieuse tandis que Sherlock l'observait. Ce manège dura quelques minutes et se fut Molly qui le brisa.

« Tes médicaments arriveront dans 30 minutes. Tu prendras une dose immédiate et par la suite toutes les 8 heures. Je vérifierai ta blessure infectée cette nuit afin de voir si elle guérit bien »

Sherlock changea de sujet, fatigué d'entendre parler de ses blessures et lui demanda.

« Molly, je veux prendre une douche, tu penses que tu pourrais m'aider pour cela? »

Les joues en feu, Molly lui demanda en quoi consisterait son aide.

« Bien, analysons…j'ai besoin d'appui…je n'ai pas encore retrouvé ma force…me laver….m'habiller…et tout ce que je trouverais utile à te demander » articula lentement Sherlock. »

« Ahem….Sherlock, tu ne préfères pas attendre à demain pour la douche. Je pourrais simplement t'aider à changer tes vêtements? »

« Impossible, je suis très à cheval sur l'hygiène. Bon sang Molly, où est le problème? Tu vois des corps nus à longueur de journée, il me semble que tu devrais avoir un certain détachement vis-à-vis cela? »

« Des corps morts Sherlock, c'est le point…de plus, je devrai être aussi…n…ue! » dit Molly mal à l'aise.

« Molly, tu ne me montreras pas plus de ce que j'ai déjà vu » remarqua Sherlock.

« Sherlock!...C'est extrêmement gênant ce que tu me demandes »

« Tu veux m'aider oui ou non? Je veux me laver, tu es là. Demain, tu travailles, je devrai rester toute la journée au lit et je ne pourrai me laver qu'à la fin de la soirée »

« Oh misère, j'ai oublié, demain, j'ai un rendez-vous avec John » s'exclama Molly.

Le front de Sherlock se plissa de contrariété. « Il avait besoin de soin et elle décidait de le laisser tomber pour une « date » avec John, quelle ingrate!» pensa-t-il.

« Un rendez-vous avec John! Annulez, j'ai besoin de vous! » s'exclama Sherlock.

« Voyons Sherlock, ne faites pas l'enfant, je vais simplement prendre un café, c'est, je serai de retour vers 21 h »

« Je fais l'enfant?! Tu prends congé pour prendre soin de moi et tu m'abandonnes pour un ridicule rendez-vous. Qui est égoïste ici? Tu refuses de m'aider à me laver et en plus tu t'en vas prendre du bon temps avec mon ami alors que je peux très certainement avoir besoin de ton aide pour mes recherches » s'entêta Sherlock.

« Très bien Sherlock, je vais remettre mon rendez-vous avec John, mais je ne peux vraiment t'aider pour te laver. Il faudra trouver un compromis »

Sherlock était presque satisfait, il avait réussi à annuler le rendez-vous, une demi-victoire, mais une victoire tout de même.

« Inadmissible Molly, je veux me laver et il est visible que je n'y arriverai pas seule. Je trouve pénible que tu argumentes alors que je suis malade et qu'une douche me ferait le plus grand bien. Molly ne pu continuer davantage, car on sonna à la porte. Soulagée de suspendre sa joute avec Sherlock et elle sorti rapidement pour aller chercher les médicaments de Sherlock.

Sherlock était très contrarié de l'attitude pudibonde de Molly. « Je suis marié à mon travail, je n'ai que faire de son corps nu, elle devrait le savoir et arrêter de s'inquiéter. Je saurai la convaincre du bienfondé de ma requête. » se dit-il avec une mauvaise foi évidente. Inopinément, il eut un flash de son corps nu et une chaleur inopportune se diffusa à une certaine partie de son anatomie. « Ridicule, je sais me contrôler…fichues blessures qui embrument mon cerveau », se dit-il très remonté contre lui.

Molly revient avec les médicaments et lui donna immédiatement la première dose qu'il prit sans discuter. Il voulait être sur pied le plus vite possible. Molly l'aida à s'assoir confortablement pour revérifier sa blessure infectée. Elle a constaté que la boursouflure alentour de la plaie avait augmenté et la désinfecta consciencieusement, elle craignait la fièvre qui pourrait survenir si la pénicilline ne faisait pas effet bientôt. Sherlock n'a pas dit un mot pendant tout le temps de l'examen, il savait que quelquefois la meilleure arme était la personne adverse, il n'avait aucun doute que Molly finirait par l'aider. Quelques instants plus tard, Molly soupira bruyamment.

« D'accord, tu as gagné, je t'aiderai pour la douche, mais il est hors de question que je sois nue, je mettrai un costume de bain. »

« Merci Molly » dit doucement Sherlock.

« Mais, après la douche, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et ce que tu as trouvé dans la maison abandonnée »

« C'est un compromis acceptable, Molly »

« Je vais aller me préparer et chercher des vêtements propres pour toi. Je reviens dans 5 minutes »

Molly sortit rapidement de la chambre, elle était bouleversée. Elle rêvait depuis si longtemps de voir Sherlock nu, mais entre le fantasme et la réalité, il y avait un monde. Elle se promit de rester le plus professionnelle possible. Il était hors de question qu'elle en profite pour se rincer l'œil », se morigéna-t-elle. Mais au fond, elle savait qu'il serait impossible de tenir cette promesse, il faudrait être de pierre pour ne pas regarder. Elle se changea et mit son costume de bain le plus sage, pris une bonne respiration et retourna voir Sherlock.


	6. Une bienheureuse distraction

**Chapitre 5**

**Un beau merci à Elyon et Amanda-dream pour leur commentaire.**

**Elyon : Molly n'a pas une grande confiance en elle donc elle ne peut concevoir que Sherlock soit jaloux de John.**

**Amanda-dream : désolée, mais tu devras patienter un chapitre avant de savoir.**

Pendant que Molly se changeait, Sherlock pensait à elle. En fait, depuis sa fausse mort, il pensait souvent à elle. Il savait qu'elle avait une force de caractère admirable et qu'il était d'une loyauté sans faille envers ses amis. Elle l'avait bien prouvé avec lui. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'est qu'il admirait malgré lui, ce petit bout de femme. Il l'avait trouvé utile au début, mais il a fini par l'apprécier. Elle était moins stupide que ces confrères et méticuleuse dans son travail et il ne pouvait que respecter ces qualités. Où le bât blesse, c'est qu'il était venu à l'apprécier en tant que personne. Il se sentait très possessif lorsqu'un autre homme s'approchait d'elle. En fait, il ne la voulait pas, mais il ne voulait pas que personne ne l'ait aussi. « John me dirait que je suis un bâtard fini avec Molly » pensa-t-il.

Molly entra dans la chambre coupant court aux pensées de Sherlock. Elle l'aida à se lever, mais, toujours mal à l'aise, de sa semi-nudité, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir lorsqu'elle le toucha. Sherlock la regarda rougir et un sourire malicieux éclaira son visage. « Pourquoi rougis-tu Molly, un intérêt? » dit-il de ton taquin. Molly empourpra encore plus et bafouilla une réponse inintelligible. Sherlock partit d'un rire franc qui le surprit lui-même. Il prenait goût à la taquiner et ça le divertissait un peu en attendant de retrouver sa pleine capacité physique. Aussi, s'il était honnête envers lui-même, il aurait pu attendre pour la douche, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rendre mal à l'aise Molly. Il se réjouissait de son embarras.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, Molly l'aida à s'assoir sur le rebord du bain. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et elle vit que Sherlock s'amusait de son trouble; ce qui ne l'aida pas à se sentir mieux. Elle se concentra pour afficher un total désintéressement et elle entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon qu'elle fit glisser non sans une certaine gymnastique de leur part, lui enleva ses chaussettes et hésita lorsqu'il devenait clair qu'elle devait enlever aussi son boxer, mais elle était incapable de s'y résoudre.

« Molly, si j'étais capable de le faire, tu ne serais pas ici, alors, je ne tiens pas particulièrement à me laver avec mon sous-vêtement sale sur moi, il faudra que tu l'enlèves. Je te conseille de faire vite, je commence vraiment à avoir froid » dit Sherlock avec exaspération.

« C'est bon, c'est bon…c'est inhabituel tout de même. Est-ce que tu demanderais à John de le faire? » questionna Molly

« Évidemment, mais j'ai de gros doutes sur cette réussite, hélas » dit-il avec un soupçon d'amusement dans la voix. « Allez Molly, dépêche-toi »

Molly tira délicatement l'élastique de son boxer et le descendit rapidement tout en tournant la tête. Elle démarra la douche et aida Sherlock à entrer avec elle. La superficie de la douche n'était pas conçue pour deux personnes, mais Sherlock ne semblait pas perturbé par leur proximité ce qui la soulageait et la décevait en même temps. Elle laissa couler quelques minutes l'eau délicieusement chaude sur Sherlock et prit le gel douche et commença à le laver sans prononcer un mot. De toute façon, elle n'aurait pas été capable de soutenir une conversation dans ces conditions. Il était grand et élancé, Molly peinait à toucher ses épaules et le diable de Sherlock ne l'aidait pas du tout en restant droit comme un poteau. D'un côté, elle devait le soutenir et de l'autre le laver. Elle avait toute la misère du monde à ne pas laisser ses doigts glisser langoureusement sur son corps et surtout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de reluquer son magnifique fessier.

« Ahem…Sherlock, si je te soutiens, est-ce que tu pourras laver….ahem….tes parties inti…mes? »

« Molly, je peux certainement me laver en avant puisque ça semble t'indisposer, mais pas en arrière, tu devras le faire ».

Molly se résigna donc à laver ce qu'elle avait à laver.

« Oh mon Dieu, oh mon Dieu, il est magnifique, oh mon Dieu. Je ne peux croire que je touche aussi intimement Sherlock, oh mon Dieu. Reste concentrée Molly, reste concentrée. Impossible, je ne vois que la belle courbe de ses fesses, que je touche! De son plein gré en plus…rien à faire. OK, il est propre, détache tes doigts de là Molly…4-3-2-1…enlève-les, Sherlock va se douter de quelque chose, enlève-les tout de suite » pensa-t-elle. Heureusement, Molly revient à la raison et elle demanda à Sherlock de se tourner lentement vers elle pour qu'elle puisse le laver en avant. Elle sentit Sherlock réticent à sa demande. Il semblait vouloir éviter de se retourner, de plus, il était anormalement silencieux. Elle répéta sa demande et Sherlock n'eut d'autre choix de se retourner. Molly remarqua immédiatement que Sherlock était excité. Elle leva la tête et rencontra son regard et elle ne pourrait dire lequel des deux était le plus surpris. Sherlock retrouva sa contenance rapidement et feignit un ennui profond en disant à Molly que c'était une réaction physiologique normale, après tout il restait humain, et que ça ne voulait rien dire. Il prit le gel douche et il finit ses ablutions.

Sherlock était reconnaissant que Molly se taise et n'argumente pas ce qu'elle avait aperçu. Il pensait qu'il était au-dessus de ce genre de réaction, mais il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir de plaisir lorsqu'il avait senti les doigts de Molly descendre tout le long de son corps. Pourtant lorsqu'elle s'occupait de ses blessures, il n'avait rien ressenti. Mais dans la douche, il sentait douloureusement la présence de Molly tout contre lui et il regrettait maintenant d'avoir si insisté pour se laver. Sa tête était envahie d'images inopportunes de lui et Molly et ses images avaient eu un effet désagréable sur son bas-ventre. Il en conçut de la gêne, parce qu'il était évident que Molly s'en rendrait compte et qu'elle conclurait qu'il était physiquement attiré par elle. Et malheureusement, il savait que cette conclusion serait aussi la sienne. « Je suis un idiot! Non seulement je développe un sentiment possessif envers Molly maintenant il faut que je ressente de l'excitation en sa présence…Inadmissible! Une telle relation nuirait à mon travail, il est hors de question de faire une place à Molly dans ma tête. » se parla-t-il. Bizarrement, son corps ne semblait nullement d'accord avec son raisonnement. Son regard fixa la bouche de Molly et sa tête descendit, malgré lui, prêt à capturer sa bouche. Il mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Molly et posa sa bouche tout contre la sienne. Il reçut une décharge électrique. La sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes éveillait son corps comme jamais auparavant. Son cerveau toujours en ébullition fit soudainement une pause et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, le bourdonnement cessa dans sa tête. Il voulut s'approcher davantage de Molly et approfondir le baiser, mais la douleur le ramena à l'ordre. Il se détacha avec un léger gémissement de douleur.

Molly était sous le choc, Sherlock l'avait embrassé et pas un baiser rapide, mais un langoureux baiser avec la langue, très intime, promesse de passion future. Elle se demandait si elle devait se pincer afin de voir si elle rêvait. Elle osa le regarder et elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur inquiétante. Il cherchait à se maitriser et visiblement, il avait de la difficulté à le faire. « Est-ce qu'il aurait tenté d'aller plus loin pour le baiser s'il n'avait pas été blessé? » se demanda Molly. « Molly, tais-toi, je t'entends penser, c'est agaçant. Aide-moi à sortir et à m'habiller » dit-il d'un ton assez rude. En fait, ce n'était pas après Molly qu'il était fâché, mais après lui.

Molly, malgré la rudesse de Sherlock, n'arrivait pas à revenir sur terre. Elle savait que Sherlock allait rationaliser ce baiser ou faire comme s'il n'avait jamais eu lieu, mais elle avait la preuve que Sherlock n'était certainement pas asexué comme il le prétendait. Sherlock redonna un regard d'avertissement à Molly et ainsi remis à l'ordre, elle l'aida à sortir. L'habiller fut aussi intimidant que le déshabiller. Elle trouvait incroyablement sexy de boutonner la chemise qu'elle venait de lui acheter et sans parler du reste, ses mains tremblaient de désir. Sherlock mit une de ses mains sur les siennes et les serra doucement. Loin de se calmer, son cœur s'accéléra à ce contact. Sherlock murmura doucement « si sensible, si douce ». Apparemment, il était encore dans le même état que dans la douche. Sherlock étant assis sur le rebord du bain, il était pratiquement face à face avec Molly. Il lâcha prise et Il l'embrassa une seconde fois, toutefois, Molly fit attention de ne pas serrer Sherlock tout contre elle. La langue de Sherlock s'insinua rapidement dans sa bouche et ils commencèrent à s'enflammer. Molly gémit doucement, mais le plus surprenant, selon Sherlock, c'était que lui aussi gémissait de plaisir. Les mains de Sherlock se fixèrent sur sa taille et montèrent tranquillement jusqu'aux bretelles de son costume de bain. Il les fit glisser lentement révélant la naissance de ses seins, ce qui fit revenir Molly à la raison.

« Sherlock, non, il ne faut pas » dit-elle à s'arrachant à son étreinte et à remontant rapidement ses bretelles.

Sherlock ouvrit les yeux, surpris de s'être encore laissé emporter, mais surtout très frustré qu'elle osât l'arrêter, mais il décida de s'excuser tout de même de son comportement.

« Je suis, désolé Molly, je n'ai pas été un gentleman avec toi, pardonne,-moi » dit piteusement Sherlock

« Non, non! Ce n'est pas ça Sherlock…tes blessures. Tu dois te reposer » Molly se maudissait, elle n'aurait rien eu contre une séance de gym dans sa salle de bain, mais elle gardait à l'esprit que Sherlock était non seulement blessé, mais faible. « Ah! Maudite conscience » conclut-elle.

Sherlock était frustré sexuellement pour la première fois de sa vie et il ne trouvait pas ce sentiment agréable. Il ne voulait qu'une chose; Molly sous lui maintenant et qu'importent ses blessures ou les conséquences. En fait, il se souciait que de conclure avec Molly. Un comportement irrationnel qui le déstabilisa quelque peu. Mais il commençait à comprendre que Molly était vraiment un cas exceptionnel pour lui. Quand il était près d'elle, il se sentait en paix même la drogue qu'il prenait à l'époque n'arrivait pas à le calmer ainsi. Il se rendit compte alors que quoi qu'il arrive par la suite, il ne pourrait plus la lâcher. Elle lui faisait trop de bien. « Il ne parlait pas d'amour, non, il ne croyait pas à l'amour, mais il se souciait d'elle et…franchement, il la désirait fichtrement » se dit-il. « Molly, lorsque j'irai mieux, ce qui ne devrait pas tarder, nous reprendrons cette…hum…comment dirais-je….discussion? ». Encore une fois, Molly piqua un fard, tout en étant heureuse qu'il ne classe pas ce qui venait se passer dans la section « À supprimer ». Elle acquiesça en baissant les yeux pour cacher sa joie. Il prit appui sur elle et se laissa conduire à sa chambre.

Une fois recouché, Molly lui demanda la permission de prendre sa température.

« Sérieux Molly? Après ce qui vient de se passer, je dois avoir le corps en feu » dit coquinement Sherlock. Molly rougit encore plus, mais alla tout de même chercher le thermomètre.

Il ne faisait pas de température, elle était soulagée. Elle lui dit que d'ici un jour ou deux, il sera sur pied.

« Parfait, maintenant, Molly, je pense que je te dois une explication »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de parler de ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain maintenant Sherlock, ça peut attendre » murmura Molly.

« En fait, je voulais plutôt te parler de ce que j'avais découvert à la maison abandonnée » en riant

« Oh! Mon erreur. Oui, j'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu as découvert ».

« Pas grand-chose, malheureusement, mais des indices tout de même. Va me faire un café Molly et je te conterai tout. Le fait de te parler m'aidera peut-être à y voir plus clair. » Il vit que Molly semblait froisser par sa demande, alors, il se rectifia, « Je veux dire si tu pouvais nous faire du café, SVP ».

Flattée de l'effort qu'il avait fait, elle lui répondit « avec plaisir! ».


	7. La proposition

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Comme toujours, Sherlock ne m'appartient pas. Dommage!**

**Merci à Elyonportrait (J'adore le langage coloré de tes review) et Stéphanie pour leur mot et un autre merci aux personnes qui suivent mon histoire.**

**Je tiens à préciser que je suis une personne naïve dans les sentiments amoureux, et ce, même si je suis une adulte (je crois à l'exclusivité…on aime une personne à la fois…pas deux lol) alors, je crois que ça se reflètera dans mon histoire. Ce qui ne va pas dire que les personnages n'en baveront pas et que tout sera beau et idyllique.**

**Ah oui, le bla bla scientifique employé dans cette fiction n'est aucunement… scientifique, c'est de la pure fantaisie de ma part.**

**Je me relis toujours, mais je ne suis pas à l'abri des fautes d'orthographes et d'inattentions. J'espère que ce n'est pas trop flagrant.**

**La proposition.**

Molly tira profit du temps d'attente pour le café pour aller se changer. Sherlock se sachant seul se laissa aller et grimaça de douleur; ses blessures lui faisaient un mal de chien. Il se savait chanceux qu'aucune de ses blessures n'ait été sérieuse au point d'endommager un organe vital. Il se sentait impuissant tout en étant conscient qu'il devait rester à couvert pour ne pas perdre sa couverture. Dans le fond, sa blessure l'obligeait à se terrer, car sans elle, il ne sait pas s'il aurait pu rester inactif. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Molly et des baisers échangés plus tôt. Il n'avait pas planifié le baiser dans la douche, mais il lui semblait naturel d'y céder. L'attraction physique qu'il ressentait clairement envers Molly ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure, il saurait la gérer. De plus, lorsqu'il partira, il verra moins Molly et son désir sera alors facilement contrôlable. Dans les circonstances actuelles, ces baisers resteront une expérience, certes, agréable, mais éphémère. Aussi, il ne voyait pas d'inconvénient à pousser un peu l'expérience, car le contact de Molly le calmait et en ce moment, c'était le meilleur des remèdes. Le hic, c'est qu'il devra parler honnêtement avec Molly et lui dire qu'il désirait vivre une certaine proximité intime avec elle, pendant son séjour à son appartement, mais qu'ensuite, ils reviendraient ce qu'ils étaient avant cette attirance, c'est-à-dire, de simples collègues. « Non, pas une simple collègue, pensa-t-il, mais une amie ». Il espérait qu'elle accepterait ce marché. « Encore une fois, John, me dirait que je suis le pire des égoïstes et que j'utilisais l'amour de Molly à mon avantage et le pire, c'est qu'il aurait raison. Mais étant un sociopathe de haut niveau, je n'éprouverai pas de remords à me servir d'elle », se dit-il.

Molly revint avec les cafés et un plateau de grignotines. Elle laissa le plateau sur la table de chevet et donna sa tasse à Sherlock. Leurs doigts se touchèrent et Molly ne put s'empêcher de frissonner de plaisir. Elle regarda Sherlock et elle ne put déchiffrer ce qu'il cachait derrière ses magnifiques yeux bleus. Elle prit sa tasse et s'assit au bord du lit en attendant que Sherlock commence la discussion. Mais à son étonnement, il restait silencieux en la fixant longuement. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lisait son âme et elle se sentait « nue » face à lui. Mais elle n'osait interrompre le cours de ses pensées. Soudainement, il cligna des yeux et il sourit énigmatiquement. Puis il commença à lui parler.

« Pendant une semaine, j'ai fait le guet près de la maison afin de découvrir un indice permettant de découvrir la nouvelle cachette Sébastian Moran. Après avoir constaté qu'il n'y avait vraiment personne, j'y suis entré par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le sous-sol de la maison. Malheureusement, la place avait été soigneusement nettoyée et il ne restait plus qu'un espace vide. J'ai donc commencé à vérifier chaque plinthe et mur pour essayer de déceler un indice qui me permettrait de retrouver Sébastian Moran. Le fait que la maison fut nettoyée me montra qu'il était très prudent et peu enclin à la négligence. Mais je trouvai dans le foyer quelques restes de papiers que je pris pour en faire l'analyse un peu plus tard, car je n'avais pas l'équipement nécessaire à porter de mains. À part ça, il n'y avait rien de plus. Je continuai à observer la maison pendant quelques jours, mais il s'est avéré que Moran était plus prudent que je le croyais et qu'il avait même envoyé un de ses hommes pour y faire quelques patrouilles. Hier, un de ses hommes a découvert ma cachette, mais heureusement, il pensait que je n'étais qu'un vagabond en quête d'une place pour dormir. J'ai réussi à le neutraliser, mais non sans mal comme tu as pu le constater. Demain, j'ai l'intention d'examiner au microscope les papiers et y appliquer une solution saline pour tenter d'atténuer la carbonisation du papier. Avec ce que je trouverai, je pourrai peut-être découvrir sa nouvelle cachette, l'attraper et mettre fin à ma mort. »

« En résumé, tu n'as pas grand-chose », constata Molly

« Bien sûr que non, ne sois pas si idiote Molly. Je suis certain que ces papiers m'indiqueront sa nouvelle cachette et si ce n'est pas le cas, ce dont je doute, je retournerai à la maison y chercher le dispositif d'écoute que j'ai eu le temps de cacher. Ils ne tarderont pas à rechercher le gars qui m'a infligé ces blessures et lorsqu'ils le découvriront des mots imprudents pourraient être dits », dit Sherlock piqué au vif. Molly réagit au quart de tour.

« Pouquoi, pourquoi, dois-tu toujours me rabaisser? Je ne suis pas le grand Sherlock Holmes, mais il se trouve que c'est toi qui as besoin de moi et non le contraire ». Surpris par la réplique furieuse de Molly, Sherlock resta sans voix. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi elle était en colère et se demandait ce qu'il avait encore pu dire pour la contrarier ainsi. Il eut un petit flash et il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'avait traitée d'idiote. « Bravo Sherlock. Tu. Es. Le. Roi des idiots » se dit-il.

Il déposa sa tasse et s'approcha de Molly. Il lui prit les mains et l'embrassa doucement sur la bouche et lui murmurant qu'il était désolé et qu'il ne pensait pas du tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Une chance pour lui, Molly n'était pas rancunière et lui pardonna.

« C'est oublié Sherlock. Et j'ai tout ce dont tu as besoin à mon appartement pour tes recherches ».

« Merci Molly…pour tout! »

Sherlock égara sa main sur l'encolure du peignoir de Molly et il y glissa ses doigts lentement, touchant par la même occasion la base sensible de son cou. Le souffle de Molly s'accéléra immédiatement. Elle savait que Sherlock tâtait son pouls et il avait certainement déduit qu'elle était excitée par ce touché. Elle essaya de reculer, mais Sherlock refusa et descendit plus bas sa main, touchant la courbe de ses seins. Molly le regarda et elle vit que ses yeux étaient assombris par le désir. En soupirant, il enleva sa main et son visage se ferma.

« Molly, nous devons parler », dit-il d'une voix rauque.

« Le faut-il vraiment? On pourrait juste…oublier? » dit Molly d'une toute petite voix.

« Oublier! Est-ce que tu veux vraiment Molly? »

« Je ne compte pas Sherlock, c'est ce que toi tu souhaites »

« Je pensais avoir réglé ce problème déjà Molly, tu comptes pour moi. Et je ne pense pas que tu puisses oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer aujourd'hui, même si tu le voulais très fort. Tu es attirée par moi » constata-t-il.

« Je n'ai pas honte de le dire que je suis attirée par toi, Sherlock, mais c'est plus que ça, je t'aime! Je sais que c'est un moment d'égarement pour toi ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, pas besoin d'être un génie pour le comprendre » s'écria Molly.

« Molly, chut. » lui dit-il en l'embrassant

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sherlock se détacha de Molly et commença à lui parler.

« Je suis marié à mon travail, je le sais et tout le monde le sait, Molly. Dans ma tête, il n'y a pas de place pour les sentiments, les sentiments nous rendent faibles. _Se soucier des autres_ n'est pas un avantage, dit souvent mon frère, et jusqu'à très récemment, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Lorsque Moriaty m'a imposé le choix de me tuer ou tuer les trois personnes qui comptaient pour moi, j'ai pensé que de me tuer était en fait un choix logique et rationnel. J'ai eu deux mois pour arriver à la conclusion que j'avais eu tort, ce qui soit dit en passant est exceptionnel de ma part, et que j'ai fait ce choix parce que je me souciais d'eux. Molly, Madame Hudson me manque, Lestrade me manque et surtout mon ami John me manque. Un sociopathe de haut niveau comme moi ne devrait pas éprouver ce genre de sentiment, mais il se trouve que c'est arrivé. »

« Tu veux dire que tu arrives à aimer? »

« Seigneur! Non... non, l'amour n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'un enjolivement du terme de la reproduction » grimaça Sherlock en attendant le mot amour. « Je me soucie d'eux, il y a une différence. Ce sentiment a créé une brèche dans mon cerveau et c'est ce qui me ramène à toi. »

« Tu éprouves quelque chose pour moi? » dit timidement Molly.

« Éprouver, très incertain? Mais, il semble que mon corps ressente une forte attirance pour toi et bien que ce corps ne soit que le porteur de mon cerveau, il semble qu'il est en train de gagner et si je ne succombe pas bientôt, je vais devenir fou » dit honnêtement Sherlock.

« Dieu… » commença Molly.

« Molly, je veux faire une tentative, un genre d'expérience, si tu préfères. Je voudrais des relations sexuelles avec toi. Par contre, tu dois savoir que je ne changerai pas, je ne serai jamais ton petit ami, ton mari ou quelque chose d'autre, je t'oublierai certainement pendant plusieurs jours pendant une enquête et il ne sera jamais, jamais question d'amour entre nous. Tu comptes pour moi et c'est tout ce que je peux te promettre » expliqua Sherlock.

Molly essaya de refuser cette proposition, elle avait tout avantage de la refuser. Il n'y avait que douleur et déception pour elle, si elle avançait dans cette voie. « Sherlock déchirera mon cœur, si j'accepte » se dit-elle.

Bien que Sherlock ne dise pas un mot, il voyait que Molly se débattait avec son choix. Il savait qu'il y avait une petite chance pour qu'elle la refuse, mais il comptait sur l'amour que Molly lui portait pour y répondre positivement. Molly était au supplice. Ce n'était pas exactement, l'offre dont elle rêvait, mais elle n'aurait jamais espéré une telle offre de la part de Sherlock. Ce qui lui offrait Sherlock n'était pas sain, mais d'un autre côté le fait que Sherlock veuille la toucher et qu'il la laissera le toucher est déjà un grand pas en avant dans sa relation avec lui. Bref, elle ne savait pas du tout quoi lui répondre.

« Sherlock, bon sang, tu ne peux pas me faire cette proposition et me demander d'y répondre immédiatement », lui fit savoir Molly.

« C'est raisonnable comme requête. Mais je vais t'aider à prendre une décision éclairée ».

Il empoigna le col du peignoir de Molly et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le courant passa immédiatement. Molly fondit entre ses bras et aucune pensée cohérente ne traversa son cerveau à ce moment. Sherlock ne se soucia pas de ses blessures, d'ailleurs, il ne les sentait même plus. Il la fit basculer sur le lit et détacha ses lèvres des siennes pour explorer la douceur de son cou, une main baladeuse détacha le peignoir qui s'entrouvrit. Sherlock était heureux de constater qu'elle n'avait que ses sous-vêtements et il la trouvait incroyablement sexy ainsi. Sa main continua d'explorer le corps de Molly qui tremblait de plaisir sur son passage. « Parfait », pensa-t-il calculateur. Il se détacha sur un dernier baiser et laissa une Molly plus que consentante. Molly ouvrit les yeux déçue de cette interruption. « Où a-t-il appris à embrasser de cette façon, ça semble si naturelle pour lui » se dit Molly.

« Tu triches Sherlock. Comment veux-tu que je prenne une décision après ce qu'il vient de se passer »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne tricherais pas. Lorsque je veux quelque chose Molly, je l'obtiens et qu'importe la manière dont je l'ai. Il se trouve qu'à cet instant, je te veux » dit simplement Sherlock. Molly, toujours sur l'émotion, arrêta de se poser des questions et accepta le pacte avec Sherlock.

« Je suis content, Molly. Bon, ceci étant réglé, tu peux sortir, je vais dormir un peu » la congédia-t-il.

Molly n'en fut pas offensée, c'était Sherlock après tout et elle sortit en lui disant qu'elle reviendrait dans 4 heures pour sa dose de médicaments et la vérification de ses blessures. Sherlock bougea légèrement la tête pour lui signifier son accord et ferma les yeux satisfait de lui.


	8. Une scène de ménage

**Merci encore aux personnes qui ont commenté ma fiction, j'apprécie vraiment votre support. Je sais qu'elle n'avance pas très rapidement, mais c'est plus de la romance pour le moment. **

**J'essaie de garder le caractère de Sherlock le plus possible, mais l'intégrer dans une romance, ce n'est pas facile puisqu'il n'y a aucun précédent. J'ai tendance à penser qu'il serait d'une maladresse monstre (rire).**

**Bon chapitre.**

Molly regretta son acceptation dès qu'elle quitta la chambre. Elle se traita de folle et de masochiste. « Sherlock va se servir de moi. Et moi, pauvre débile, j'accepte ça. Pire, je suis contente » pensa Molly. Elle remit sa main sur la poignée de porte pour retourner voir Sherlock et lui dire que finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle ne put se résoudre à y retourner. Elle lâcha la poignée en soupirant et s'éloigna doucement. « Non, je me tiens à cette décision et l'on verra pour l'avenir » se dit Molly.

Sherlock eut chaud, il a bien vu que Molly avait failli revenir et il était certain que ce n'était pas pour lui demander de l'embrasser à nouveau. Il était conscient qu'il lui avait un peu forcé la main, mais il devait s'assurer qu'elle dise oui. Un « non » aurait été inconcevable. « Elle est mon médecin, alors, elle doit être aux petits soins pour moi, et ce, pour tous mes besoins », dit-il égoïstement. Malgré tout, il fut très soulagé de la voir s'éloigner de la porte, car il savait qu'elle ne changerait plus d'idées, il connaissait Molly. « D'ailleurs, le fichier la concernant dans mon palais d'esprit commence à grossir considérablement. Il faudrait bien que je revérifie certaines informations, mais plus tard, je suis épuisé, je dois dormir », pensa-t-il.

Sherlock se réveilla en sursaut, tout était calme dans l'appartement. Il regarda l'heure, il était 18 h. Presque le temps de prendre son médicament, ce qu'il trouvait surprenant que Molly ne fasse pas plus de bruit. Il essaya de se lever seul et il réussit assez bien. Il se sentait encore un peu faible, mais il récupérait correctement. Demain, il devrait être beaucoup mieux et il pourra se déplacer seul. Il s'appuya sur les différents meubles de la chambre ainsi que le long du mur du couloir longeant la chambre au salon. Il découvrit Molly endormie sur le sofa, un livre retourné par terre. Un léger sourire éclaira le visage de Sherlock. Il la trouvait belle ainsi. Il se déplaça lentement vers elle et pris place à ses côtés. Il n'avait pas fait de bruit, néanmoins, Molly se réveilla en sursaut.

« Sherlock, que fais-tu debout? » s'inquiéta une Molly tout endormie

« J'avais besoin de bouger Molly. Rester au lit me rend fou. »

« Oh, je me suis endormie. Heureusement, ce n'est pas tout à fait l'heure de ton médicament » s'exclame-t-elle.

« Molly, ça va, je ne suis pas un enfant et je suis capable de prendre seul mes médicaments. En revanche, je ne peux pas en dire autant pour les blessures au dos. Est-ce que tu peux y jeter un œil ».

« Certainement Sherlock ».

Elle détacha le plus cliniquement possible sa chemise et la déposa délicatement sur le dossier du sofa. Elle examina attentivement ses trois blessures. Les sutures étaient toujours belles et sans boursouflures, mais la troisième était encore un peu enflée, mais sans trace d'infection, la pénicilline commençait donc à faire effet. Elle alla chercher sa trousse de soins et entreprit de désinfecter ses plaies. Le tout terminé, elle remit sa chemise en prenant soin de toucher le moins possible à sa peau.

« Ça guérit bien Sherlock. Je suis assez satisfaite. Ton corps récupère très rapidement ».

« Je me sens, un peu mieux, est-ce que tu as quelque chose pour le souper, j'ai faim? »

« Je vais aller te préparer un petit quelque chose », dit Molly heureuse de quitter le sillage de Sherlock, car maintenant qu'il y avait arrangement entre eux, elle n'était pas pressée d'y céder.

Sherlock remarqua immédiatement la nervosité de Molly, mais passa outre et prit le portable de Molly et se concentra sur ses recherches. Le reste de soirée fut beaucoup moins mouvementé et Sherlock ne leva pas les yeux. Vers minuit, elle somma Sherlock de se coucher et vérifia ses blessures et tout était pour le mieux. Elle l'aida à se changer et malgré des protestations de la part de Sherlock, il se coucha et s'endormit immédiatement.

Molly se réveilla vers 9 heures, elle prépara le café et eut la surprise de voir Sherlock en pleine forme déjà en train de travailler sur les morceaux de papier recueillit dans l'ancien repère du lieutenant de Moriaty. Il ne leva pas la tête en sa présence et ne la salua même pas. Molly continua à se préparer pour le travail et déposa une tasse avec du café à Sherlock. Elle voulut vérifier son dos, mais il lui dit plus tard.

« Sherlock, je vais travailler bientôt. Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier avant que je parte? Si tu as faim, tu n'auras qu'à mettre dans le micro-ondes les restants d'hier. Ahem… Sherlock, finalement, je vais aller prendre un café avec John. Je ne peux pas annuler, ça fait deux semaines maintenant depuis le souper et je n'ai pas d'excuse pour retarder davantage », dit d'une traite Molly.

Son but n'était pas de recevoir l'attention de Sherlock, elle avait choisi ce moment, car il semblait extrêmement concentré et elle pensait naïvement qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. Elle fut donc très surprise lorsqu'elle le vit relever la tête et croisa son regard. Elle hoqueta de surprise. Son regard était furieux.

« Molly, n'avions pas conclu, il y a quelques heures à peine, une entente toi et moi? » dit Sherlock de ton trop calme pour être vrai.

« Mon Dieu, Sherlock, ce n'est qu'un café, je serai de retour vers 21 h, tu ne le remarqueras même pas », dit courageusement Molly.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles. J'ai besoin de toi pour mes travaux »

« Ne fais pas l'enfant. John est mon ami et il a besoin de moi.»

« Moi aussi! » dit Sherlock en se mettant les mains dans les boucles de ses cheveux. Il était exaspéré et furieux de ne pas avoir réussi à la faire changer d'idée. Molly semblait déterminée à y aller.

« J'irai Sherlock. Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir besoin de moi ».

« Sottise, je n'ai pas besoin de toi. Tu m'es seulement utile » lui dit Sherlock en contredisant ce qu'il venait de dire plus tôt.

« C'est mesquin Sherlock. Je vois que tu reprends des forces, ton mauvais caractère refait surface. Mais je ne me laisserai pas faire, ma décision est finale et tu devras l'accepter. »

« Fort bien » dit simplement Sherlock et il se remit à la tâche comme si elle n'existait pas.

Molly se demandait si cet échange avait vraiment eu lieu ou ce n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Tel un automate, elle mit son manteau et s'apprêtait à partir quand elle fut poussée contre le mur. Molly poussa un petit cri de surprise vite étouffée par la bouche gourmande de Sherlock. C'était un baiser sans douceur, un baiser qui voulait dire « tu m'appartiens ». Ce baiser la fit frémir violemment, mais elle essaya tout de même de se libérer. Plus elle gigotait et plus il resserrait son étreinte, Molly n'avait aucune chance contre lui. Quand Sherlock constata qu'elle succombait, il redoubla d'ardeur, ses mains s'insinuèrent à l'intérieur de son chandail. Molly lâcha un gémissement de plaisir et se serra étroitement contre lui. Leurs dents s'entrechoquaient par l'intensité du baiser. Rien n'existait entre eux à part la sensation de vertige qu'ils ressentaient lors de cette étreinte. Combien de temps dura, ce baiser, ni Molly, ni Sherlock n'auraient su y répondre. Sherlock y mit fin en appuyant son front contre celui de Molly. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle. Molly n'osait pas briser ce moment et resta silencieuse. Après une minute ou deux, il se redressa avec un sourire satisfait et retourna à ses recherches.

Molly ne se fit pas prier pour quitter l'appartement. Ayant pris du retard, elle héla un taxi pour se rendre au travail. Le trajet prit à peine 5 minutes et elle rentra à St-Bart. Heureusement, elle n'eut pas une minute à elle. Elle travailla sans relâche jusqu'à 19 h oubliant même de prendre sa pause-café. C'est l'arrivée de John qui la ramena à la réalité. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda 10 minutes pour se changer.

Ils se dirigèrent au café en se parlant de tout et de rien. Elle se sentait bien avec lui, elle pouvait être naturelle. Ils repèrent le café et passèrent leur commande. La première heure fila comme le vent. Tout allait bien. John était très loquace et il prenait un plaisir fou à la taquiner. Il aimait la faire rougir. Lorsqu'elle regarda sa montre, elle se rendit compte qu'il était presque 22 heures. « Oh Dieu, elle avait dit à Sherlock qu'elle reviendrait à 21 h, la poisse » s'affola Molly. Elle informa John qu'elle devait partir et elle s'aperçut qu'il était déçu, mais elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer. Elle serait vraiment restée, car il était une compagnie des plus agréables, mais elle savait que Sherlock devait être comme un lion en cage dans son appartement. D'ailleurs, elle était surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas texté de la soirée.

John et Molly partagèrent un taxi. Durant le court trajet, ils jasèrent d'une prochaine sortie. Molly hésita, mais elle finit par accepter. Arrivée à son immeuble, John se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue et la remercia pour l'excellente soirée qu'il venait de passer. Elle le salua et monta les escaliers de son immeuble rapidement.

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement et elle vit immédiatement Sherlock. Il était toujours à sa table de travail. Il ne se retourna pas pour la saluer. Molly savait qu'il boudait et s'attendait à une scène, mais rien; ce qui l'inquiéta bien davantage. Elle se méfiait de l'eau qui dort. Molly prit donc son courage et alla le saluer. Sherlock fit un vague mouvement de la tête sans plus. Elle s'avança vers lui et décida de ne pas s'excuser du retard, car elle avait quand même le droit de sortir et elle n'avait rien fait de mal.

« Tu as travaillé toute la journée sur ces bouts de papier, Sherlock? » interrogea Molly.

Sherlock renifla dédaigneusement et dit « Ne te sens pas obligé de me faire la conversation, ce n'est vraiment pas ton domaine ».

« Sherlock! N'essaie pas de me dénigrer, c'est petit de ta part! »

« Petit? Petit! J'étais inquiet Molly! Je t'ai texté plusieurs fois; aucune réponse. Il y a des hommes qui sont après John, Molly. Comment penses-tu que je me suis sentie lorsque je me suis aperçue que tu ne revenais pas? », dit Sherlock très en colère.

« Mais, je n'ai reçu aucun message. Mon cellulaire est resté silencieux. Sherlock, je ne m'excuserai pas pour être entrée un peu plus tard. Mais je suis désolée de t'avoir inquiétée», dit Molly nerveusement. Elle prit son cellulaire de sa poche et le regarda, elle remarqua que l'écran était noir. Le cellulaire était fermé, elle l'ouvrit et elle y vit 8 messages textes venant de Sherlock. « Zut…oh zut » pensa Molly.

« Sherlock… »

« N'en parlons plus. Je constate que tu as passé une belle soirée. Tu as oublié le temps, oublié MOI et tu sembles heureuse. Tes joues sont un peu rouges et tes yeux brillent malgré notre désaccord. Dois-je m'inquiéter de John? », dit sérieusement Sherlock.

« Quoi? Non…euh, non Sherlock. John est un ami…rien d'autre. Je me sens bien avec lui. C'est un parfait gentleman »

« Et moi, le suis-je? » interrogea Sherlock

« Es-tu quoi, Sherlock? » esquiva Molly

« J'ai ma réponse ». Sherlock se leva, laissant son travail en plan, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et claqua violemment la porte. Molly fixa la porte fermée pendant quelques secondes en se demandant si Sherlock était rendu fou.


End file.
